


Anything Wild or Imperfect

by basilique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), Ficlet, Fluff, Happy, I just wrote this for some quick self care, M/M, Short, seriously it's like 4 sentences long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: A episode for season 2, leading up to the wedding:dealing with Victor's difficult parents only makes Yuuri and Victor stronger.





	

Yuuri and Victor go to Russia a few weeks before their wedding so Yuuri can meet Victor’s family. The meeting doesn’t go so well: Victor’s parents are both traditionalists with ice blue eyes and a cold inner fire that wants to burn holes through the heart of anything wild or imperfect. 

Yuuri is so nervous at the dinner table that he starts anxiety-drinking vodka, flushing and stammering over his English, and Victor’s parents are so cold and judgmental to him that Victor finally snaps. He stands up, hauls Yuuri up, and walks out of the house with an arm around him. 

They have nowhere to stay that night. There are no hotels in the tiny, quaint Russian town. But jet-lagged from a competition in America, they decide that they probably wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. 

They find a little frozen lake surrounded by ice-covered willow trees, and after brushing the snow off of it, they skate there together all night. It keeps them warm, and they brainstorm routines, practice the most difficult jumps, and spin together on the reflection of the stars under the vast night sky. 

When the sun comes up and casts an orange-golden glare on the ice, they are still standing on their skates in the middle of the pond, wrapped in each others’ arms and glowing with happiness.


End file.
